


run away if you can't breathe

by Rysler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sisters, technically not incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler
Summary: Kara secretly listens to Alex fantasize about Maggie.





	run away if you can't breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/gifts).



The sound woke Kara up. She’d been asleep in her home at Christmas, her family around her, Alex especially, dozing in the next room.

Not the slick sound of fingers against flesh--That, like the other nighttime sounds of what people did to each other, she’d learned to filter out, to give people their privacy--No, it was her sister’s voice.

The choked gasp, then “Maggie” whispered into the ether. Traveling to Kara’s ears.

She couldn’t help but listen.

Alex touching herself was an unconsciously organic sound, a holistically-imprinted memory that Kara had politely gotten used to, understanding with magnanimous sympathy that no one could hear her masturbating, and that was the height of privilege. It was a natural thing, so her health teacher had told her in 10th grade.

She wanted to now. She wanted the rise and fall of Alex’s chest to be her own. She wanted Alex’s hand moving with hers. Heat was already spreading through her. Her toes were already curling tight.

It’s not like it happened much. Maybe a half a dozen times. And they’d never--not with each other, not once. But it had been okay, Kara having a crush on Alex, because Alex kept going out with men. Men who couldn’t make her sound like that, men who weren’t a threat to Kara.

Until Maggie Sawyer walked in.

Maggie made Alex make those sounds, and Kara suddenly felt rage and sadness of loss. So why not yank down her pajama bottoms and see how wet she was. Proof coating her fingers. She loved Alex. She belonged with Alex.

Her bad for not figuring it out.

Alex’s bad, for figuring it out with someone else.

Alex’s breaths were rhythmic and quick. Kara hurried up, stroking herself at double-speed.

Then she froze.

Alex had pushed a finger inside herself.

Kara mirrored the movement, entering her own heat, finding tightness, making a sound of her own.

Then another.

She couldn’t hate Alex for thinking of Maggie. She loved Alex for sharing this with her, however unknowingly. They moved together.

They came together.

Alex’s “God” echoed loud inside Kara’s head.

Kara’s “Alex” floated into a silent room.


End file.
